Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: The Musical
by cyberelf
Summary: Another Harry Potter musical set during HP7. This time, the cast of Harry Potter displays their musical talent Anastasia style!


_**Author's Note:**__ Since people loved the last Harry Potter musical so much, I decided to do another short one. This one involved a few certain events from all parts of __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows__**. SO THERE ARE MAJOR HP7 SPOILERS!!!**__ I put some text before the songs to give you some context. All of the songs are in chronological order._

_All of the songs are from the movie __Anastasia__. Sorry, no Disney songs this time. I decided to do something different. The songs parodied are (in order of appearance) "In the Dark of the Night", "Rumor in St. Petersburg", "Learn to Do It", "Journey to the Past", "Once Upon a December", "Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart", and "Learn to Do It (Waltz Reprise)". The Harry Potter-ized song titles come before each of the song parodies. I do not own Harry Potter or these songs, and the songs were used for parody purposes only. Enjoy!_

_**Another Note:**__ I know the events in "Learn to Do It" are out of order. However, these events fit with only certain parts of the song, so they'll just have to be out of order._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: The Musical

In the Dark of the Night

Voldemort scowled at the very thought of Harry. "Death Eaters," he said to his assembled servants, "we will attack the boy as soon as he leaves the house of his protectors. When he is en route, we will attack, and I will kill him!" Enraged, Voldemort sang,

_" In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning,_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A man with pupils of slits_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was… me!_

_I'm no doubt the most powerful wizard alive._

_When the Potters opposed me, they made a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay,_

_But one little boy got away!_

_Little Harry, beware, Voldemort's awake!"_

The Death Eaters sang,

_"In the dark of the night, Voldy will find him_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!"_

Voldemort sang,

"_Revenge will be sweet"_

They all sang,

"_When the curse is complete!"_

_In the dark of the night"_

Voldemort sang,

"_He'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning._

_I am going to make his life a living hell!_

_As the pieces fall into place,_

_I'll see him crawl into place!_

_Avada Kedavra, Harry, farewell!"_

The Death Eaters chanted,

"_In the dark of the night terror will strike him!"_

Voldemort growled,

_"Terror's the least I can do!"_

The Death Eaters continued,

"_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh-ooh-ooh!"_

Voldemort added,

"_Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real!"_

The Death Eaters chanted,

"_In the dark of the night-"_

Voldemort cried in sadistic happiness,

"_He'll be through!"_

The Death Eaters continued,

"_In the dark of the night,_

_Voldy will find him!"_

A baritone Death Eater sang,

"_Find him!"_

Death Eaters chanted,

"_In the dark of the night terror comes true."_

The baritone added,

"_Doom him!"_

Voldemort continued,

"_My boy, here's a sign_

_It's the end of the line!"_

The Death Eaters sang,

"_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…"_

Voldemort raised his arms and addressed the Death Eaters:

_"Come my minions_

_Kneel for your Master!_

_Let you evil shine!_

_Find him now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster!"_

The Death Eaters chanted,

"_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…"_

Voldemort screamed,

"_He'll be mine!"_

Rumor in Diagon Alley

All over Diagon Alley, witches and wizards were sitting on the sidewalk. They were Muggleborns. Their wands had been taken away, and they were thrown out into the streets. They were now outcasts from wizard society. Those who were able to prove that they were not Muggleborns, however, were little better off. Ever since the Ministry had been taken over by Lord Voldemort, life in Diagon Alley and the entire Wizarding world was not as nice as it used to be.

A wizard, carrying a bundle of robes began to sing,

"_Diagon Alley is gloomy._

A witch cleaning a shop window added,

_"Diagon Alley is bleak."_

A wizard sitting on the sidewalk continued,

_"My underwear got frozen sitting here all week."_

All the witches and wizards in the street sang,

_"Oh, since the revolution, our lives have been so gray._

_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

_Hey!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Diagon Alley._

_Have you heard_

_What they're saying on the streets?"_

A man holding a copy of the daily prophet sang to the group of people gathered around him,

_Though the Minister did not survive,_

_The Boy Who Lived may be still alive."_

The group gasped and sang,

"_The Boy who lived, Harry Potter!"_

The man looked frightened and said,

_"But please do not repeat!"_

The group sang again,

_"It's a rumor_

_A legend,_

_A mystery!_

_Something whispered in an alleyway_

_Or through a crack!_

_It's a rumor that's part of our history!"_

A woman with a crystal ball sang,

"_They say the Dark Lord Voldemort_

_Will pay a royal sum-"_

The group continued,

_"To someone who can bring the boy back."_

Fenrir Greyback stood in front of a shop and scanned the crowd. He caught sight of Scabior approaching and whistled. "Scabior!" He hissed, trying to get his attention.

Scabior gasped and said, "Fenrir!"

They huddled together and conversed in hushed voiced before walking on. They came across a group of people, obviously Muggleborns, sitting on the sidewalk. When the Muggleborns saw them approaching, they reached out and shouted to them.

A ragged man said,

"_I didn't steal that magic!_

_I'm a wizard, I swear!"_

A woman pleaded,

_"I have a family to feed_

_So please, show a care!"_

Another man cried,

_"I got this at Olivander's_

_This wand came to me!"_

They all sang,

_"We didn't steal magic,_

_So let us prove it, please!"_

Fenrir and Scabior continued walking, and when they were alone, Scabior said, "Well Fenrir, I got us a team of Snatchers."

"Everything's going according to plan," Fenrir replied. "All we need is the boy! Just think, Scabior, no more second status, no more bare left forearms! We'll have three tickets to headquarters: one for you, one for me, and one for Harry Potter!" He began to sing,

"_It's the rumor,_

_The legend,_

_The mystery!_

_It's the nuisance Harry Potter who will help us fly!_

_You and I friend_

_Will go down_

_In history!_

_We'll find the boy the minute the tabooed name he dare say,_

_Tie him up, and take him away with glee._

_Imagine the reward the Dark Lord Voldemort will pay!_

_Who else could pull it off but you and me?_

_We'll be rich!"_

Scabior sang,

"_We'll be rich!"_

Fenrir sang,

_"We'll be Death Eaters!"_

Scabior repeated,

_"We'll be Death Eaters!"_

They both sang,

"_And Diagon Alley will have some more to talk about!"_

They walked out into the crowded street again and found the crowd dancing and singing,

"_Shh!_

_Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Diagon Alley._

_Have you heard_

_What they're saying on the street?_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!"_

The people whispered to each other. After a while, they continued singing,

_"Have you heard?_

_There's a rumor in Diagon Alley!_

_Have you heard_

_Comrade what do you suppose?_

_A fascinating mystery!"_

Fenrir sang,

_"The biggest Snatch in history!"_

Everyone sang,

_"The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter!_

_Alive or dead?"_

A wizard cleaning a window high above the street sang,

_"Who knows? Shh!"_

Learn to Do It

"Ron," Hermione said irritably, "didn't you listen when Harry was telling us everything Dumbledore taught him about Voldemort and the Horcruxes?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "but I can't remember all of it."

Harry and Hermione sighed. "Fine," Harry said, "I'll re-teach you everything, starting from the beginning." The three of them broke into song.

Harry: _"He was born in an orph'nage in London"_

Ron: "_An orph'nage in London?_

_Could it be?"_

Harry: "_Yes, that's right._

_He did magic when he was only three._ "

Ron: "_Did magic at three?_"

Harry: "_And the boy…_"

Hermione: _"He was cruel._ "

Harry: "_He did curses, and terrorized the kids._"

Hermione: "_Hurt the kids he did."_

Ron: "_Was he evil?"_

Hermione: "_Oh, you kid!"_

Harry: "_But he'd behave when wizards he was amid."_

Hermione: "_Imagine how it was!"_

Harry: "_His long forgotten past!"_

Harry and Hermione: "_We've lots and lots to do here and the time is going fast!"_

All three: "_All right… we're ready!"_

"In order to break into Gringotts and steal Voldemort's Horcrux," Harry said to Hermione, "you need to disguise yourself as Bellatrix Lestrange. You can use her hair for the Polyjuice potion."

"But you need to act like her too," Ron said.

"I don't know how to do that!" Hermione cried. "I can't act like her! She's so… evil!"

"You have to try," Harry said.

"We'll teach you everything you need to know," Ron added.

"All right," Hermione said, "start your teaching."

The three broke into song again.

Harry: "_Now, shoulders back and stand up tall."_

Ron: "_And do not walk, but try to glower."_

Hermione: "_I feel a little foolish._

_Am I glowering?"_

Harry: "_You look so sour!"_

Harry said, "and if you meet Voldemort…"

Ron: "_You give a bow."_

Hermione: "_What happens now?"_

Harry: "_Your composure goes amiss."_

Harry and Ron: "_Most of all, remember this:"_

Harry: "_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it."_

Ron: "_Something in you knows-"_

Harry and Ron: "_There's nothing to it!"_

Harry: "_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe."_

Harry and Ron: "_You can learn to do it too!"_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the table at Grimmauld Place. In front of them were hand-drawn maps of the Ministry, some nosebleed nougats, and some Polyjuice potion.

"If we're going to get into the Ministry," Hermione said, "everything needs to be planned thoroughly and perfectly. We'll never get another chance at this, so we can't mess this up."

"Let's go over the plan again," Harry suggested. The three broke into song.

Harry: "_Now, only target those alone."_

Ron: "_And maintenance guys wear robes of blue."_

Hermione: "_You didn't talk of robes of blue!"_

Ron: "_What did you say? I thought you knew!"_

Harry: "_The stunning spell!"_

Hermione: "_The nosebleed jell!"_

Ron: "_Desert and then goodnight?"_

Harry and Hermione: "_Not until you get this right!"_

Ron:_ "If I can learn to do it"_

Hermione: "_If he can learn to do it"_

Ron: "_You can learn to do it!"_

Hermione: "_You can learn to do it!"_

Harry: "_Pull yourself together,"_

All: "_And we'll pull through it!"_

Harry: "_Tell yourself it's easy,"_

Hermione: "_And it's true!"_

All: "_You can learn to do it too!"_

The three of them sat in their tent. Several Charms placed in the surrounding area shielded them from everything and everyone. They sat, huddled together for warmth, and tried to figure out what to do next.

"We have to find those Horcruxes," Hermione said, "let's go over everything again: what they are and where they might be."

The three broke into song again.

Harry: "_Next, we memorize the names of the Horcruxes._

_Now here we have Helga's cup"_

Hermione: "_The diadem"_

Harry: "_It was a gem!"_

Ron: "_Oh!"_

Harry: "_And dear old S. Slytherin loved his locket"_

Hermione: "_Got it Ronald?"_

Ron: "_No!"_

Harry: "_Riddle's diary."_

Ron: "_It was…?"_

Hermione: "_Destroyed!"_

Harry: "_Gaunt family ring."_

Ron: "_And it…?"_

Hermione: "_Oi!"_

Harry: "_Nagini"_

Hermione: "_Can swallow you whole."_

Harry: "_He's got her under his control."_

Ron: "_And she has a piece of his soul!"_

Hermione: "_Ronald, stop being such a troll."_

Harry: "_If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!"_

Hermione: "_Don't know how you knew it."_

Harry: "_I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new…"_

Ron and Hermione: "_Harry, you're a dream come true!"_

Ron: "_If I can learn to do it",_

Harry: "_If I can learn to do it"_

Hermione: "_You can learn to do it!"_

Harry: "_You can learn to do it!"_

Hermione: "_Pull yourself together"_

All: "_And you'll pull through it!"_

Ron: "_Tell yourself it's easy,"_

All: "_And it's true-"_

Ron and Hermione: "_You can learn to do it,"_

Harry: "_Nothing to it!"_

All: "_You can learn to do it too!"_

Journey to the Past

Harry looked at the snow-covered road before him. The wind whipped through his coat and blew the snow around his feet. Ahead lay Godric's Hollow. Harry knew that there might be danger lying in the village ahead of him. It was frightening, but he knew that he had to go. Swallowing his fear, Harry sang,

"_Heart, don't fail me now!_

_Courage, don't desert me!_

_Don't turn back now that we're here._

_People always say_

_Life's full of challenges_

_No one ever mentions fear._

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On a journey_

_To the past._

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know the sword's waiting_

_Weeks of dreams just can't be wrong!_

_Gates will open wide_

_I'll see my parents' graves_

_Finally home where I belong._

_Well, starting now, I'm running fast!_

_On this journey_

_To the past._

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I once did have them too._

_Home, love, family,_

_I will never be complete_

_Until I have you…_

_One step at a time,_

_One hope, then another_

_Who knows where this road may go._

_Back to who I was_

_Before Lord Voldemort._

_Things my heart still needs to know._

_Yes, let this be a sign!_

_Let the sword be mine!_

_Oh road lead me to my past,_

_And bring me home_

_At last!"_

Once Upon an October

Voldemort looked through the hole in the wall of Bathilda Bagshot's house. He saw Harry and his companion Apparate away.

"_It could have happened here!_" he thought to himself.

Being in this place and this situation brought back so many memories of sixteen years ago. It was all still fresh in Voldemort's mind. As he reminisced, he began to sing,

"_Dancing snakes_

_Dark Mark brands_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a kill someone planned_

_Once upon an October._

_The prophecy! Someone warned._

_Of this home I was informed._

_Curses dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory…"_

Voldemort thought back to the events leading up to the night he first tried to kill Harry Potter. He remembered Snape telling him of the prophecy. He saw himself torturing the Potters' location out of Wormtail. He saw James Potter dying by his wand, and Lily Potter throwing herself in front of the crib in an attempt to protect the boy. He could still hear baby Harry's crying, and saw his own hand point his wand at the child.

He continued to sing,

_"Someone held him safe and warm,_

_Killing curse I tried to perform._

_The curse backfired on me_

_Painful, this memory!_

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember._

_It could have_

_Happened here!_

_It's painful to remember._

_And a curse,_

_Someone tried._

_Once upon an October."_

Hogwarts Holds the Key to your Heart

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the Room of Requirement in awe. Gathered around them was almost everyone they knew, including everyone who had been in Dumbledore's Army. Many things had changed at Hogwarts over the past school year.

Neville beamed at them and sang,

"_Welcome, my friends, to Hogwarts._

_Here, we have a revolt of sorts._

_We're all traitor scum._

_But you're here!_

_Harry, come!_

_I'll show you the DA's headquarters._

_Hogwarts holds the key to revolt._

_And all of Hogwarts plays a part."_

The guys in the room sang,

"_The Carrows are hell."_

The girls sang,

"_On kids they use Dark Spells."_

The entire D.A. sang,

"_And soon all Hogwarts_

_Will be wanting to yell:_

_Revolt now!_

_Revolt now!_

_Revolt now!"_

Seamus sang,

"_Hogwarts holds the key to freedom."_

Terry Boot sang,

"_And here is the Harry fandom."_

Michael Corner added,

"_There's hope in the air."_

Lavender Brown continued,

"_It's where you have a prayer."_

Neville sang,

"_I've got this room down to an art."_

The D.A. continued,

"_Hogwarts holds the key to your heart._

_Revolt now!"_

Neville began to dance and sang,

"_We have two nice loos_

_We can house the crew._

_When the Carrows say don't_

_The D.A. say do!"_

A group of girls sang,

_"When you think you can't_

_You'll find you can, can._

_Everyone can, can, can."_

Neville added,

_"You can, can, can, too!"_

While everyone was dancing, singing, and laughing, Harry softly sang to himself,

_"Hogwarts holds the key to his soul._

_Yes, Riddle, I've found you at last._

_No more pretend._

_You'll be gone,_

_That's the end!"_

The D.A. sang,

_"Hogwarts holds the key_

_To your heart!"_

Cho Chang began to sing,

_"You'll be very brave and so smart!"_

Luna, while waving her arms and running around the room, sang,

_"Come dance through the night"_

Ernie MacMallion added,

_"And forget all your woes"_

The D.A. cried,

_"The castle of light!"_

The Patil twins joined in,

"_Where witch and wizard grow!"_

The D.A. continued,

"_And one never knows what will start!_

_Hogwarts_

_Holds the key_

_To your heart!_

_Revolt now!"_

Romance

The Battle for Hogwarts raged around them. There was little time to waste.

Harry looked stunned as Hermione threw her arms around Ron and kissed him on the lips. Harry sighed and quietly sang,

"_We're on the road, and suddenly_

_I see it at a glance-_

_She's radiant_

_And confident_

_And born to take this chance._

_We've come this far,_

_We planned it all._

_I just forgot…_

_Romance_

_Mate, how could we do this?_

_How will we get through this?_

_But their love will only advance."_


End file.
